


Vacant Innocence

by effingextrodinharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adultry, Cheating, F/M, Infedelity, Not Famous, Sex, mature content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effingextrodinharry/pseuds/effingextrodinharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria just wants a spontaneous Summer before she becomes a full-time college student, but fucking her best friend's dad wasn't exactly what she thought would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - How it all Started..

_All forms of emotions glared in her eyes as she looked back at me, but one emotion, one feeling displayed itself most prominently through the glassy green of her irises; pure hatred. I hadn't understood such an outcome would create from my actions; I didn't know this would tear an entire family apart. “Fuck you. I hope you fucking burn in hell Victoria!” She said. I looked back at her, unable to even speak, or even argue any longer as she gazed back at me in heartbroken hatred. She had been my best friend since before I could even remember… and though it was beginning to look like there was nothing I could do about it; our relationship couldn't end like this. “Naudia please… I’m sorry.” I pleaded. “Do you even realize what you did to me? Do you realize how much this hurts?” she yelled. Pain ripped through her voice as frustrated tears, spilled down her cheeks. “You’re supposed to be my best friend, the one I come to for advice for things like this.” She stopped in thought. Her chin trembled volatility as she grasped for words. “But you’re the one that caused it…” She wept, crossing her arms in front of her chest in angered contemplation. “You’re fucking disgusting.” She concluded. She then stomped out of my living room. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she shoved her way out of the door, and slammed it shut. I know that I won’t be able to fix this. I've been friends with this girl for literally sixteen years. But I had earned her disgust… and with good reason. What I did was terrible. Looking back, I could see just what it was I had done. It had all started a little over a month prior to this day, on the eve of my and Naudia’s adjoined graduation party to be precise…......._  
I flopped onto the couch next to Naudia, picking up the remote and flipping drolly through the late night channels. “I can’t believe we’re graduating tomorrow.” She sighed in happy relief. “I know, finally.” I replied. “But we go straight to Uni’ in the fall… so there isn't really anything to celebrate about.” I argued. She nodded her head in disapproval, groaning at the thought. “We graduate from school, just to get more school.” She exclaimed, furthering my comment. I then chuckled, wriggling my eyebrows up in excitement as I added, “Eh, think about the college boys Naudia, think about the college boys.” Naudia’s eyes widened in excited desire, and her lips pursed in furthered anticipation. “Okay, I just got super excited.” She giggled. “Super excited about what?” A third voice interrupted in curiosity. We both peered back in time to see her dad lean against the back of the couch. A smile spread across his face as he fished for details to a conversation he had not been invited to. Neither of us could resist an eye roll, exchanging an annoyed glance as he leaned further over the couch in curiosity. He’d always been quite taken by our immature conversations. He would commonly try to sweat the fact that he was still young… or rather that he still looked young. I guess he was fairly excited though, for fathering an eighteen year old. He and his wife Annette had Naudia at a young age. They were the “fresh out of high school” couple, and Naudia had been completely accidental… but she meant everything to him. She’d always been his little girl, and that wouldn't change even now that she was at the doorstep of adulthood. I guess taking his youth into account at the time of her conception; he is pretty young… and quite fit actually. But he had always been Mr. Styles to me. It just felt comfortable to address him as such, but he preferred for people to call him Harry. Naudia hopped up, kneeling against the back of the couch, and hugging his neck tightly. “Daddy!” She squealed, much like a two year old might have chimed. “Hey baby girl.” He replied, wrapping both arms around her waist and kissing her forehead lovingly. “How was your trip?” She asked, plopping back down onto the couch and staring back at him in curiosity. He shrugged, pulling his suit coat off in a tedious manner. “Normal… nothing different really” He informed. “Busting ass like always.” Naudia chuckled, beaming with pride for her hard working father. Mr. Styles… or Harry is a bit of a workaholic. He spends more time in the office, than anyone I know… even more so than my dad, who seems equally driven and dedicated to the “nose to the grindstone” high stress lifestyle of a defense lawyer. That’s what they are actually, Naudia’s father and mine.  
They’re business partners, top executives of a well known and highly prestigious law firm. My father is boasted one of the most sought after defense lawyers in the state… and I was branded by his name. I could match the count of hairs on my head with the amount of times I’d been identified solely as “Zayn Malik’s daughter.” Naudia too was branded by an equally pin pointed description. They’d been business partners for years and friend’s graduate school back before I could even form a sentence. “And how are you Victoria?” He asked, turning to face me. “I’m good Mr. Styles-” I said, addressing him like I always had. He smirked, shaking his head in distaste with the formality. “You’re really that uncomfortable with calling me Harry?” He questioned, bringing up an age-old argument that the two of us had held since I was seven. I chuckled, shrugging my shoulders in acceptance. “Sorry, just sounds weird coming from me.” He let out an amused laugh. “Well you need to learn kid.” He said, placing his hand on my head and ruffling my hair. “Did your mom make dinner?” He asked, turning back toward Naudia and pointing in the direction of the kitchen. “Yeah. In the fridge.” She replied, leaning back against the couch. Harry turned on his heels, leaving his suitcase and briefcase behind the couch as he stalked off toward the kitchen. Naudia and I resumed the pressing subject of college. We had an entire summer to plan actually, but somehow the nearing Fall was what had our minds buzzing. We were insane in worry, curiosity and excitement. What would it be like to live in a dorm? Naudia planned to rush, but I couldn't work up the nerve to… so while I worried about landing in a good dorm, with a good dorm mate, she worried about frat parties, and initiations. We had fallen deep into the conversation actually, and a decent ten minutes had subsided before we could hear the muffled bickering. I didn't hear the noise at first, only stopping to strain my ears once Naudia’s face had twisted in knowing worry. Naudia’s parents fought constantly. It was never something I thought of as a pressing issue in the past. Their arguments had always been petty disagreements, silly commotion over stupid irrelevant topics that somehow caused their blood to boil. I pitied anyone who argued with a defense lawyer. They were trained to argue any subject, drilled into the art of constructing a sentence in such a way that their opponent would have no choice but to fall… I’d lost arguments with my father dozens of times, arguments where I could have been right, and then some arguments were I was completely right, still left me coming up on the short end as my ability to present my point was no match for his clever mastery of his own tongue. It’s true, I didn't wish the torture of arguing with a lawyer on anyone, yet Harry was always the one I pitied when Naudia’s parent’s argued. Her mother was a bit overbearing… she’d always been that way. I couldn't count the amount of times I’d felt distaste for the woman. She was obnoxious. Their voices carried louder now. The aggravated boom of his voice clashed harshly with her shrill whines and complaints. Naudia looked back at me with a sad expression; her eyes then fell to her lap as she avoided eye contact with me entirely. “They’re always arguing lately.” She spoke. Her voice was quiet, her tone filled with worry. “It has literally been going on for like a year.” She continued, whispering quieter. She looked as though she might cry, frightened by tension that had built up between them. Her head hung slightly. The sound of a door slam caused us both to jump, my heart pounded in my chest as we both looked back in time to witness as Harry stomped down the stairs, ripping the tie from his neck angrily and storming into the kitchen. We stretched our necks in the direction he walked, both of us trying to catch just what his expression might reveal of the argument that had taken place not seconds earlier. Naudia even worked up the nerve to stand, walking up to peer through the frame that separated the kitchen from the living room. “Dad, Is uh…everything okay?” she asked, hesitantly, leaning against the wall. He had rummaged through the refrigerator, retrieving a bottle of beer and uncapping it. “Yeah everything’s fine baby girl.” He said, doing his best to calm himself for her sake. He brought the bottle to his lips, taking a long needed sip as he stepped around to the living room. “I might hang around you guys for a bit though.” He added, walking around into the living room as she followed him. As predicted, he flopped into his chair, and flipped the television back on, switching through channels and taking another sip of his beer. Naudia and I eventually moved to sit on the floor, working on the finishing touches of applications for Universities. Of course we’d already been accepted to quite a few, but we wanted to make sure our options stay opened. We didn't want to be tied down to just a couple.  
Minutes passed by slowly as we worked, caringly researching each University. Both of us lied on our stomachs, facing away from the television that seemed to blare at a medium frequency. The sound of sports fans cheering, and referees calling played dully behind us as he mindlessly lost himself in the game. I thumbed through a stack of brochures Naudia and I had collected from a college fair. My eyes fell upon one particular slip of paper, and I grasped, pulling out the glossy slip and staring at its bold letters.  
“Mr. Styles… is U.C. Berkeley a good school?” I asked. I glanced up to meet his gaze, perplexed to find his eyes already fixated upon me. His eyes flicked up to meet mine, and he sat back further in his chair in contemplation. “Uh… yeah, in America… are you applying for one all the way over there?” He asked. His fingers drummed at the arm of his chair in an uncomfortable manner. Had he been staring at me? I couldn't resist the urge to glance down at my chest, my heart thudded against my chest as I caught sight of the cleavage that spilled from my tank top. I fought back a grimace, taking this moment of conversations to sit up, crossing my legs in front of me and discreetly pulling my tank top up to hide my chest. I tried to shake off the strange feeling. My eyes flicked between the glossy brochure, and his uneasy gaze. “Yeah, I mean if it’s a good school then it’s worth the distance.” I answered, fidgeting with the hem of my pajama shorts as I mulled over my options. “But would your dad be okay with that?” Mr. Styles questioned. “Would Naudia be okay with that? You guys are attached at the hip.” He pointed out. “She would cry.” He then added in a teasing manner. “Yeah, I would cry you jerk.” Naudia piped in.My attention switched to her as she jokingly hit my knee. I laughed, dropping the brochure into a pile of rejected options, and proceeding on to something different. “Well then.” I declared. “Berkeley is out of the question.”  
The pile of rejected University’s was beginning to grow, and I reached out, scooping up the pile into my hands as best I could. I then stood up; my eyes uneasily fell back in his direction as his gaze was locked on my midsection. I nervously walked past his chair as his eyes strategically followed my movement. I made it into the kitchen, walking behind the counter and looking back in time to watch his eyes fall back onto the television. I quickly dumped the worthless brochures into the trashcan before peering down at my midsection. My tank top had risen just above my naval, and I tugged it down violently, doing my best to cover the exposed skin before walking back into the living room. It was getting more difficult to fend off the uneasy feeling I was having. But then maybe I was overreacting. Maybe there was just something on my back or something… I don’t know.  
“Ugh I’m tired.” Naudia groaned. Her head relaxed against my shoulder once I had sat down beside her once more.” What, do you want me to carry you?” I joked. “Yeees.” She moaned, sleepily excited by the idea. ”You’re so lazy.” I said, pulling myself up from the ground again. ”The laziest.” Mr. Styles added. ”Well, I shouldn't slip from my title shall I?” she chuckled, lifting one leg in front of me. ”Carry me woman!” she playfully yelled. I chuckled, standing up in front of her and picking her up as best I could. I purposely carried her bridal style, being sure to bump her head against the wall a few times before we made it to her bedroom. “Ow” She grumbled each time, her eyes meeting mine in annoyance. “No more bridal style. Just piggy back rides from now on.” she said, flopping on her bed, and getting under the covers. I chuckled.” That was the point, laziness.” I joked. I hopped onto the top bunk, cuddling up into my own blankets and childishly gripping at the small stuffed gingerbread man. As Naudia and I were inseparable, it only made since that we kept the bunk beds from her childhood, making sleepovers seem more effortless. I didn't have to bring a sleeping bag this way. I simply had my own bed, pillows, blankets, and even my gingerbread man. I slid under the covers, sighing contently. “What are you wearing tomorrow?” Naudia asked suddenly, shutting the dim lamp off. “Well, it is just a house party type thing, with just family and friends so nothing too sexy.” I said. “Same.” she replied. “Except Josh is going to be there.” She giggled. I rolled my eyes at her comment, rolling over and peering down to the lower bunk.  
“You know he just wants in your pants right?” I asked in all seriousness. She fought back a louder laugh, her hand clasped over her mouth. It was dark, but I knew she was blushing. “Shut up!” She said, throwing a stuffed Hello Kitty at my face. I dodged the toy, rolling back onto my bed and staring at the ceiling. “And even if he did, I’m not easy.” She informed me, letting on information that I already knew. I scoffed at that comment.  
“He doesn't care. He’ll still try.” I explained. “Josh Horan is a horn dog and you know it. You really shouldn't flirt with him so much. “We’re just friends.” She argued. I scoffed louder, tilting my head as if to look back at her though her bunk was beneath me. “Friends don’t let friends grab each other’s asses.” I argued. “Hey now that’s not always true. You've grabbed my ass before.” She joked. I brushed off that comment, pulling my covers up over me. “I just can’t wait till we can leave, and just be on our own. Take care of ourselves.” I spoke, changing the subject as my mind wandered. I smiled at the thought, nodding my head as she laughed in agreement. I had never liked being taken care of. And as my dad was so very successful, I had never had to work to accommodate myself. I guess it’s true I was a pretty sheltered child, sheltered in financial security.  
“Soon.” I assured myself. When I didn't get a response, I knew she had fallen asleep. I chuckled at her snoring, turning on my side before drifting myself.


	2. Chapter 2 - Little Girls do Grow Up

“Purple or black?” I asked Naudia, holding up two short, and curve hugging dresses. She turned around with a smirk on her face. “I thought you weren’t wearing anything too sexy.” She argued. “Ya know because it would be ‘just family and friends.” She added, mocking my comment from last night’s conversation. “Well it’s not just family and friends now…” I said, referring to other graduates from our class. My dad thought it would be a bright idea to invite a handful of them, when I told him it wasn’t going to be anything that big. “Right.” She recalled. “Eh… purple dress, black pumps.” She said before focusing back on her phone, neglecting her half made up face for what seemed to be a very smile stimulating conversation. I slid the dress over my head, and down my back. I was about to reach for my zipper when Naudia started giggling like a seventh grader. My curiosity was peaked, and I snapped my head her direction. “And who are you all giggly for huh?” I asked, walking over to her. She was grinning from ear to ear. “No one.” She smirked, placing the phone on her vanity. I ogled her phone from the corner of my eye then peered up to watch as she continued her make up. I couldn’t resist the temptation, quickly walking toward her, and hurriedly grabbing her phone before she could stop me. “Victoria, No!” She pleaded, hopping up after me. I opened up her lock and it led me directly to Josh’s messages. I turned my back on Naudia, doing my best to shield the phone from her grabby hands as I read the conversation. She had sent him a mirror photo of her in her dress what looked like just seconds ago, and he’d already replied. “You look hot. What are the chances of me seeing what’s under that dress of yours. x ;)“ The message read. I couldn’t resist spitting out a laugh before looking back at her beet read face. “Really?” I giggled. “Give it!” She whined in embarrassment. I finally caved, handing her the phone, and chuckling. “Maybe he will see what’s under that dress at the rate you’re giggling, and acting.” I stated, walking to the mirror. “Right… coming from the woman with no man at all.” She shot back.“Hey! I’m just trying to… keep my options open.” I said, trying to zip up the dress.“Yeah, yeah… you know you could just get back with Riley if you weren’t so damned stubborn.” She said, touching up her eyes. I groaned in frustration, and even the mention of his name. “No. We are through.” I growled, gripping tightly at my snagged zipper. “I don’t know why.” She went on, discussing an age-old conversation as she batted thick black lashes, observing them closely. I tugged violently at the zipper, gritting my teeth together as my fingers fumbled to free the snag. “You guys were perfect together.” She fawned.“Naudia, help me zip this up.” I asked, abruptly changing the subject, and walking over to where she sat. She grabbed at the zipper, and gave it a quick yank. “Oi! Don’t tear it!” I warned, digging my bare heels into the plush carpet of her bedroom. She silently continued, trying but failing as I impatiently waited.“Ugh! I can’t get this stupid thing zipped.” She sighed in defeat.

“Daddy!” She then called in an annoyingly shrill voice. “He said he was sorry Vic.” Naudia argued, returning to a previous topic and swatting at my bum. I rolled my eyes, ignoring the subject of Riley as best I could. “Dad-dy!” Naudia shouted again, this time more annoying that before. I could already hear his heavy footsteps in the hallway. “Why are you calling me like that child?” He playfully said, stepping into her room. He leaned his shoulder up against the opened door frame eyeing me before then looking at his daughter. “I’m not a child as of today my confused father, I’m an adult, I have a di-plo-ma.” She spoke, enunciating each syllable as though he may not understand. “Now will you be a kind gentlemen and help this kind woman with her zip please?” She asked, attempting a posh accent. He looked at me, and then smirked. “Of course.” He said, before walking toward me. I bent my head, reaching up to brush my hair aside, but he beat me to it, scooping my hair up into his hand and placing it gently over my shoulder. “ I’ve got it.” He spoke gently. “Daddy, don’t you think Victoria should get back with Riley?” Naudia pressed. I felt him release a heavy breath before moving his hands to my zipper. He worked more carefully than Naudia and I had, no doubt being sure to free the zipper from the snag without tearing the fabric. “He’s the Payne boy?” He asked. His knuckles brushed up my spine as he swiftly zipped up my dress. “Yes. And he’s perfect for her, but she’s still mad because he tried to make her follow him to med school.” Naudia said, rolling her eyes as though I were stupid. “Wow. Pre med.” Mr. Styles exclaimed, patting my shoulder in time for me to turn around and thank him. “I’m not going to be his housewife. As lovely as following him around may sound to some people, I’m not going to sit back and let his dreams be my priority. I have my own education to worry about. He obviously didn’t care about those.” I explained. Naudia scoffed at my comment, shaking her head and looking back down at her phone. Mr. Style’s eyebrows shot up, impressed by my comment. “Smart girl.” He spoke. “The party’s starting soon so hurry along.” He stated before glancing at me again, then walking out. “He would take your side. You’re more mature than I am.” Naudia sneered sarcastically. “I heard that.” Harry called from the hallway. “You were supposed to.” She called back jokingly. As soon as I felt Harry was out of hearing range, I looked to Naudia.“So you and Josh… that serious eh?” I asked. “Uh…I mean he’s… well like… I wouldn’t have sex with him…” She replied. I cocked one eyebrow at her. “Okay! Well not this soon! Sheesh.” She replied, sliding on her shoes. She pulled her hair out of the rollers they were in and combed her fingers through them, making them perfect waves. Naudia wore a green dress similar to mine, but it had more detail. Mine was solid. She wore black pumps and slid on some gold accessories. “Would you really have sex with him?” I asked, bringing up the topic once more. “Hell yeah I would… maybe.” She finally admitted. By the time Naudia and I made it to the back patio, dozens of guests were already there. I looked about the crowd, biting nervously on my lower lip as I carefully walked down the patio steps in my heels. “Careful love.” Mr. Styles said, extending a hand to help me down the steps. I took it without a second though, walking down the steps and smiling curtly at him. He then did the same for Naudia, taking her hand and helping her down the steps. “Thank you daddy.” She said, leaning in to kiss his cheek. He pulled her in for a hug, wrapping both arms around her waist protectively and placing a kiss on her forehead. “I love you.” He spoke softly. She rested her head on his chest, sighing and smiling. “I love you too daddy.” She said happily. “Right, now get out there and give those boys a good look at what they can’t have.” He joked, pulling out of the hug and gripping her shoulders, looking into her eyes. She blushed at the comment, pushing his chest in embarrassment.” I mean it baby. Act like a lady.” He said firmly, watching as she began to prance away from him. He shook his head sadly, turning and heading for the drink table. I chuckled at his protectiveness. It made since though… Naudia was a bit of a cheeky girl. She’d always been that way. I knew he worried about her. What father didn’t worry about his little girl? But this worry seemed a bit deeper, a bit more concerned. Naudia’s always been his little girl… and she’s always attracted the boy’s attention. And why not? Naudia is very beautiful, much like both of her parents. And she was always very flirty. I wouldn’t call Naudia easy… she wasn’t like that. She has standards… they just aren’t always met depending on the boy. I worry about her with Josh though… Josh is kind of a playboy. He’s the baby of the Horan boys. There are three of them actually, Kyle, David, and Josh. Their father is our school’s football coach. Coach Horan was a college footballer, and nearly went pro until a knee injury ruined those chances. Now he just coaches, and keeps his dream alive in his family. Kyle played in high school, as did David. David’s a pro footballer now, which leaves baby Josh with a pretty big reputation to uphold. He’s a pretty fair footballer himself, but he spends most of his time fooling around with any girl he can get his hands on. “Where’s Naudia?” A thick voice murmured in my ear. Speak of the devil. I was met by two cool blue eyes, calloused hands pressed into both of my sides as he kept an uncomfortably close distance between us. “Over there Josh.” I exhaled in annoyance, nodding my head in the direction of the dance floor Naudia’s parents had rented for the occasion. He smirked back at me; winking once before letting both hands glide down to my ass and squeezing it firmly.

I jumped at the contact, shoving his chest back as he chuckled, biting his tongue between his teeth and smirking. I brushed off his disgusting actions, turning my head as he made his way toward the dance floor. He’s handsome, but I don’t see what Naudia sees in him at all. I spent most of my evening greeting guests and making small talk. I had always been the more mature member of our duo. Naudia made it her business to make the kids our age feel at home. I made it my business to make the adults feel at home. We were hosting this party after all, and Naudia’s mom had informed the both of us to be sure and at least make eye contact with every guest. “Angel.” I heard my father’s soft voice coo. His arms wrapped around my waist from behind, and he kissed the crown of my head. I smiled happily, turning around and hugging him. “You’re late.” I informed him, adjusting his loosened tie. He reached up to stop me, pulling at the ribbon of his tie. “I’m sorry baby. Don’t tighten it.” He said, hindering my adjustments. “I just got out of court so please don’t tighten it darling. Geez.” He huffed.I smiled up at him, hugging his neck once more. “Did you win?” I asked, recalling the case he was working. “That doesn’t matter right now.” He grinned, kissing my nose. “Tonight is about my little girl.” He informed me. “But yes I did win the case.” He said, winking at me before turning to look at his surroundings. “This place looks classy. I see Annette doesn’t mess around.” He expressed. I scoffed at his comment, recalling Mrs. Styles’ micromanaging of the entire affair. It was quite aggravating just how controlling that woman was. “Zayn.” Mr. Styles expressed, wrapping and arm around my dad’s neck and handing him a bottle of beer. “Kick ass?” He questioned, starting up business talk as they always did. I took that minute to duck out of the conversation, and make a beeline to the desert table. Dad was right… this event did look pretty posh. Naudia and I had intended upon throwing a small party, but Mrs. Styles’ had a terrible habit of spending her husband’s money. Not that money was an object for them. “Victoria.” A familiar voice called behind me. I turned on my high heels. My vision met with Riley’s instantly, and I fought back a groan. He was all smiles, as usual, and dressed to the nines in a suit and tie. “Congratulations.” He nodded, pulling me into an unwanted hug. “You too Riley.” I said in a passive manner, doing my best to be civil. My stomach churned as I took in the saddened glint in his eye. His lips stayed up in a fake smile as he shrugged his shoulders awkwardly. He knew we had nothing to talk about… he knew I wouldn’t take him back. Truthfully, I was happy to be single. He wasn’t, but I was. “Nice party.” He said awkwardly. His hands shoved into deep pockets as he teetered up on the balls of his feet, then dropped his weight back down to he heels. This was really awkward… and he knew it. He furrowed his eyebrows before sighing, and turning his gaze toward the dance floor again. “You wanna dance?” He finally asked, begging the question I had partially expected. I pursed my lips together, shaking my head slightly as his expression saddened. “Riley, don’t.” I murmured, doing my best to keep my cool. I knew he wasn't just fishing for a dance. Riley wasn't like that. He would do whatever it took to win me back, and honestly I would to whatever it took to stay separated from him. He could say nothing more. His lips pressed together in sorrow as he nodded his head in an attempt to understand my reasoning. He couldn't understand though, he didn't want to understand, so he couldn't “Could you… excuse me?” I finally questioned, freeing myself from the difficult situation as I stepped around him. “Yeah… of course.” He muttered, more to himself than to me. His tone seemed tired, finished, and I hoped this would be the last of a half dozen instances where he had attempted to get me back. I took my moment of freedom, ducking into the house and out of his line of vision. The party was just starting to get underway, and I was already done with the entire event. I’d talked to every; thanked everyone for coming, and honestly I was just ready to call it quits for the night. I made my way through the living room, pulling off my high heels and heading toward the kitchen. The kitchen floor was fold on my bare feet, a nice contrast from the confines of my shoes. I then looked up, groaning as I could still see the party in my back yard.

I walked further into the kitchen, finally making it to the farthest counter right next to their giant pantry. My palms rested against marble counter tops as I heaved a long needed sigh; my hair fell over my face. “Escaping are we?” Someone said. I snapped my head up in shock as Mr. Styles grinned back at me. He had removed his suit coat. The cuffs of his white sleeves had been rolled up on his forearms, and his tie had been loosened. His left hand gripped at a crystal glass that was half full of some form of fancy punch his wife’s caterers had served. He seemed a bit out of it also. I grinned at his appearance, finding our states of being to be quite coincidental. “Yeah.” I admitted, turning around and resting against the counter top. He chuckled at my bluntly honest answer, taking a small sip of his punch as he walked toward me. I watched as he approached me. His right arm raised and he opened up the small cabinet above me. I didn't look up; instead I stared ahead as he retrieved something from the cabinet. “The punch is weak.” He chortled; unscrewing the cap of a whiskey bottle. I watched as he topped off his half full glass, diluting the fruity substance with a substantial amount of alcohol as a smirk spread across his face. He then brought the bottle to his lips, tilting his head back and taking a large gulp of whiskey straight. His Adams apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed it down. He then looked back at me. A bashful smile spread across his face as I stared in curiosity. “It’s a… distraction.” He let on, shrugging his shoulders. He then lifted the crystal glass, bringing it to his lips as well and taking a sip. “Better.” He laughed, recapping the whiskey bottle and placing it in the upper cabinet. “So…” He began. His voice quieted a bit as he stepped closer toward me. “What are you uh… plans for the summer?” He asked, making small talk. “To not have plans.” I admitted quickly, winking at him. He seemed amused by that answer. A smile broke across his features as he took another sip of his punch. His entire life seemed structured. If it wasn't work, it was his wife. She was neat as a pin and completely military when it came to punctuality. Naudia was the same way actually, a carbon copy of her mother in the organized since. I had never been that way, and he wasn't either. I’d been inside of his messy office a few times, and it was apparent that he wasn't structured by personal preference. “So you’re into spontaneity.” He asked, scanning my body. It sent me into a slightly uncomfortable state, but I brushed it off. “No. It’s just…I just want to be….independent. I guess. I want to make my own decisions.” I said sighing. He got closer. “I understand. Fresh out of high school, just becoming an adult. You want to take care of yourself.” He said coming closer. “Exactly.” I said, nodding my head in agreement. “You’re not going to Uni til the Fall right?” he asked. “Yeah, why?” I asked, cocking my head in curiosity. _“I wanna make a deal with you then.” he said, eyeing me up and down. I was slightly intimidated by his stare. The look in his eyes, not showing a friendly, nor comfortable gleam. Not comfortable to me anyway. I didn't understand until he got close, nearly kissing my neck. **“I want to fuck you.”** he whispered. I was shocked at his bold words, but confused by his harmless demeanor. He smirked, looking up and down my body again, but this time I recognized the look, lust. I froze. “You want to what?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -End of Chapter 2-  
> Zayn Malik as Himself


	3. Chapter 03 - Sealing the Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT.SMUT.SMUT

_“You want to what?”_

I asked, in shock. I felt an instant need to cover myself up; my arms crossed awkwardly over my chest. “Ya’ know…” He whispered, wriggling an eyebrow. I nodded my head slowly. Did he not understand who I was, and what he was asking for? I felt vulnerable, shocked, and yet somehow completely intrigued by the question. “Look, its a long story.” He admitted. “I just… I need this… is all.” He then took another sip of his drink, downing the alcohol as his eyes trailed down my body. I took that moment to clear my throat, letting the request really sink in before I spoke. “Do you understand what you’re asking me to do though?” I asked. My tone seemed a little bit more acid than I had intended, and I tried to hone in my natural instinct to fall apart into a puddle of confused emotions. “Yes.” He smirked, setting his cup down on the counter beside me, and using that as an opportunity to close the already short distance between us. I leaned further up against the counter as he did this.

 

My palms pressed to its edge as I looked up at him uncomfortably. “I want to fuck you.” He whispered again, this time closer to my face. I could smell the whisky on his breath, mixing with the aroma of his cologne and landing warmly against my neck. I couldn’t help thinking maybe the alcohol was messing with his head, swimming about inside of him and making him irrational. Maybe I could try to spell it out for him. I leaned as far into the counter as I was able, gasping in a breath before speaking again. “And who am I to you?” I said, doing my best to make him see his suggestion to be insane. He paused only for a minute, contemplating my question as his hands connected gently with my hips. I was too petrified to even push him away, frozen by confusion. “My daughter’s best friend.” He sighed into my ear. “And when you say it out loud, it actually sounds more fucked up.” I told him. My petrified state of being was quickly altered as he closed the gap between our bodies. His crotch pressed against my center. I was shaking now, completely overtaken by nerves as his lips grazed gently across my collarbone. I didn’t even have time though to push him away as he suddenly disconnected himself from me, smirking slyly back at me. “You’re right. It is a bad idea… sorry love.” He teased. “Just a thought.” I sighed loudly, struggling to regain my composure as he slowly made his way toward the kitchen door. My mind raced as I played out the situation from seconds before, thinking through every possibility at lightening speed. What I did next shocked me. My lips parted just enough as an unintentional word spilled from my mouth.

 

“Wait.” I piped. He stopped in his tracks, slowly turning on one heel as his eyes met with mine again. His mouth threatened with a smile as he anticipated my reply. I didn’t even know why I was still entertaining this idea. My chest shuddered as compiled nerves struggled to spill from my system in the form of thin, raspy breaths. “I mean… it’s not so bad of an idea… it’s just… what if we get caught?” I muttered. What was I even saying? That wasn’t the point of this at all… the point was, that it was insane. I shouldn’t even be suggesting the possibility that it could happen; yet here I was, unable to fight back the crazy idea. “We wont.” He stated, striding over to where I stood again. He stood directly in front of me again, so close that the soft curls that hung loose from his forehead touched mine. Both arms slid gently around my waist, and he watched for my reaction. I wasn’t even sure how I was reacting actually. “We wont get caught love.” He assured me. I could still smell the alcohol on his breath, mixing with his cologne like it had moments before… but it was closer now. His lips almost brushed mine. “Can I kiss you?” He asked quietly. I looked up at him, unsure as how I was to answer such a question. I partially wished he had not asked, instead kissing me on his own accord and making the blame entirely his own… but I nodded my head in confirmation. Was I really doing this? I meant what I said when I talked of making my own decisions, and doing whatever I wanted this summer… this is seemed kind of over the top. In some twisted way though, I wanted him to kiss me… I wanted that more than I had realized. “Yes.” I said just above a whisper, nodding slightly. He didn’t even hesitate at my answer, pressing his lips into mine as I kissed him back. Without another thought I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck, turning my head slightly to make a deeper connection with his lips. They felt strange, different than Riley’s lips, or any other boy’s that I had kissed.

 

He was taking over now, letting his hands trail down to my bum, and squeezing tightly. His tongue licked along my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and for a moment I parted my lips, letting him dip his tongue passed them before I pulled away.Someone could see us… someone could walk in.

 

Just as I broke away from the kiss, footsteps reverberated through the house. He heard them too, and hurriedly moved away from me, pretending to preoccupy himself with his beverage, as I quickly ripped my self up from the counter, composing my stance. It was Annette… of course it was. “Babe, why are you in here?” She asked, wrapping her arms around his waist. I watched from the corner of my eye, kind of disgusted in a sense as she hung off of him desperately. Sure she’s his wife, but somehow she always seemed desperate for his attention in the good ways, and the bad. “Uh… just needed to add something to the punch, it was kind of weak.” He actually admitted. “Oh.” She stated dryly before glancing back at me, etching a smile across her normally stern face. “Victoria.” She beamed walking toward me. “Are you having a good time?” Her glance traversed down to my shoe less feet. “Yep. Just took a bit of a break.” I assured her, plastering a smile on my face as she had. “Well you better put your heels back on and go mingle. There are some cute boys out there.” She winked, rubbing my shoulder. I couldn’t help looking up at Mr. Styles as she said this. He grinned on the rim of his glass; obviously amused with the situation his wife had unknowingly put herself in, more so with the stupidity of her words. “I uh… think I might be done for the night.” I stated, glancing at him again, watching in time to see him mouth the word bathroom. “Really? Are you sure?” She whined. “Um yeah… there aren’t really people I talk to regularly anyways.” I confessed, smiling. “Okay… do you know where Naudia is?” She asked, glancing outside.

 

“Last I saw her, she was dancing with Josh.” “Okay.” She finally expressed, ending a conversation I had been done with since it began. She turned her back on me at last, gliding across the kitchen and gripping Mr. Styles’ forearm. “You need to come back out soon okay?” She said to him. “I’ll be out in a bit.” He answered softly, putting on the voice he probably knew she wanted to hear, reserved, submissive. “Alright.” She smiled, leaning in and kissing him. I winced slightly. My stomach dropped as I watched her kiss the lips I had just wrongfully kissed moments before, yet somehow I felt no wrong doing in my actions… not yet anyway. It took her long enough, but she finally cleared the kitchen, strolling back out toward the back patio to no doubt make empty conversations with people whom were equally as boring as she. “Bathroom. Five minutes.” He mouthed before finishing his drink, and walking deeper into the house. I nodded, walking toward Naudia’s room. What am I even doing? I closed the bedroom door frantically, locking it. My shoes landed in a thud somewhere across her bedroom as I threw them before flopping down onto her bed. “Think about this Tori.” I said out loud to myself. “But… don’t think.” I continued. I mean Mr. Styles is hot. I can’t say I’ve never day dreamed about him, but it wasn’t sex, it was a kiss here and there, or a butt slap or something, but not sex.

 

It could happen though… now that the subject had been brought to the forefront of my mind. What would he feel like; his hands laced in my hair… or his strong arms locked around me… thrusting into me… maybe even wearing his dress shirt and tie. Mr. Styles would be a huge contrast to Riley, a good one… a better one. The more I thought about it, the more insane it sounded… and the more exciting it became. I wanted to be spontaneous… to live in the moment this summer. That’s what I had thought anyway… why not start out like this? I ruffled a hand through my hair, walking out of the bedroom again, and peering into the hallway. I felt like I was walking into a whole new chapter of my life as I crept down the hall, my bare toes padded against the off white carpet. Once at the bathroom door, I paused. Am I really about to do this? I felt a churning feeling in my stomach as I slowly brought my fist up. My breaths rattled against my hollowed chest as I quietly knocked on the wood of the door. “It’s open.” I heard him say, assuming it was me. My chest fell in a deep sigh as I dropped my fist, gripping the doorknob, and turning it gently. I was a mess of nerves as I peeked around the door, stepping slowly inside and staring back as he looked at me. He was sitting on the edge of the counter. His forest green eyes racked about my body as I closed the door behind us both. “Lock it.” He suggested, gesturing toward the door. I did as he said, somehow unable to defy him as he currently called the shots in what was about to happen. After all, there was no way I could even make a good decision at this point. I then walked in slyly, letting my eyes lock on the tiles of the bathroom floor, as he looked me up and down. “C’mere love.” He eventually chuckled. My timidity seemed to amuse him. I probably looked like a frightened child as I crossed the bathroom, standing directly before him… I guess that’s what I was though. “Don’t be nervous baby girl, I’ll be gentle.” He whispered. His hand cupped my chin as he slid off of the counter, turning around so that my back was to the wall, reminiscent of our position in his kitchen. I could still smell the alcohol on his breath as he appraised me; my eyes still refused to meet with his as he opened his mouth to speak again.

 

“Look… I need to know if you’re sure you want to do this, because…” He let his words die out as his eyes stopped on my chest. His hands slowly met the object of his attention, kneading my right breast through the fabric of my dress, and I sighed at the feeling. “Once I start… I won’t be able to stop,” He whispered. The words hooked with sensuality, and maybe a little bit of fear as he leaned in gently, kissing my cheek. “And we don’t have that much time.” I nodded my head, finally looking back into his eyes as his thumb hooked beneath the strap of my dress. “I’m sure.” I whispered, trying to give a convincing smile.

 

He smiled back before wrapping his arms around my waist, and pulling me forcefully into his chest, smashing his lips to mine. He was getting what he wanted now, and somehow that through all prior hesitations out of the window. I kissed him back, kneading my fingers through the curls on his neck as his teeth bit at my lower lip, pulling it back in order to shove his tongue into my mouth. He was very dominating. His hands pressed against my breasts before sliding down my body, and giving my bum a tight squeeze as he pushed me harder up against the wall. “How long has it been since you got fucked baby girl?” He grunted in my ear, pulling the zip of my dress down, and sliding the soft fabric down my body. “A while.” I moaned in return, unsure of anything at this point, as he wasted no time in unhooking my bra too. I unbuttoned his button down, gliding my hands sneakily down to his slacks, and unbuttoning those too. He smirked at me mischievously before attacking my chest with kisses; his lips nipped at my breasts as he grinded his crotch against my excited center. He then pulled away, ripping his boxers down. I looked down at his penis. My eyes widened in shock as I stared at his size. He was really big compared to the few boyfriends I had been sexually active with… he was a grown man though, and they were teenagers. He noticed my expression, laughing in amusement as he leaned in again, kissing my lips. “You scared baby?” He cooed, kissing down along my jaw as his hands gripped my hips, pulling my panties down my legs. “You should be.” He added, lifting me up into his arms, and pressing me against the wall.“Because I’m gonna fuck you so hard baby.” He growled. He wrapped both of my legs around his waist, before looking back at me. His eyes were swimming with lust as he bit down on his lower lip.“Brace yourself.” He snickered before pulling away, and positioning the head of his dick at my entrance.My hands gripped tightly to his shoulders as I prepped myself for the slow first entry.

 

This would be different. To my surprise, he slammed into me hard. The feeling made me shriek in pain as he chuckled again. My tight walls tried to fit around his shaft as he pulled out slowly, before slamming in hard and fast again. He liked the control he had over me. His eyes locked on each expression I made as he hoisted me up against the wall, slamming hard and fast into my tight pussy as I held to his neck for support. “You like that?” He laughed, thrusting hard in circles. I nodded my head, unable to answer as the feeling still hurt like hell. I hadn’t had sex in months, and it had been nothing like this. I rested my head in the crook of his neck and sighed, feeling the pain subside more. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer. I was still slightly skeptical of this whole situation, but I willingly squeezed my legs tighter around his waist, bucking my hips into his. He rested his head in my neck, gaining a steady rhythm in his thrusts. He started sucking my neck slightly, finding my sweet spot instantly, causing me to moan out, aside from the pleasure his dick was bringing. A particularly hard thrust caused me to jerk back a bit, but he moaned, satisfied. “You’re so bloody tight, geez,” he moaned, slamming into my center. Gentle my ass.

 

“I-im close,” I moaned, head rolling to the back as I felt nothing, but pure pleasure. “Don’t,” he warned, as he got faster, causing me to moan out louder than intended. “Shhh,” he chuckled, squeezing my hips tighter as he came close to his release. I bit his shoulder, forgetting everything I was doing, only concentrating on my release, that was fast approaching. “H-harry..I- can’t..” I moaned, gripping his waist tighter. “Go ahead,” he said, thrusting a few more times, My orgasm sending pleasure shooting through me. I moaned out, but it was muffled by his hand. He pulled out quickly, cum shooting onto the wall he held me against.His head lay in my neck as he released too. His heavy breaths, blowing on my back sending tingles down my spine. I glanced at him as he rose slowly from my chest. He set me on my feet gently, though they felt numb, and jello-like, I leaned on the wall for support. He pulled on his boxers again as I got up, picking up my underwear and sliding them on. It was silent as we redressed ourselves. Really what do you say to your dad’s best friend after you’ve fucked him? After we were both fully clothed, he turned to me. “You’re amazing,” he complimented suddenly. It instantly caused my cheeks to flush red. “Thanks, you to,” I say, mentally face palming myself at the lame comeback. He chuckled, scooting behind me as he pushed his front into my back. “I’ll call you later love,” he whispered in my ear, pressing a light kiss the my neck. He smirked, pulling away and walking swiftly to the bathroom door and leaving. I sighed heavily as I watched his tall figure exit the bathroom, and close it back. I knew not to leave right after him, as people might see us both coming from the room at the same time. I went the mirror, staring at my reflexion.

 

“What the actual fuck did you just do?” I mumbled to myself. I rubbed my eyes, then stared at my reflexion again. I fixed myself up, pulling my dress back down. I sighed again, walking out into the hallway. “Excuse me,” I mumbled, walking passed a few people lingering in the hallways. Once I had gotten my heels back out of Naudia’s room and slid them back on, I headed straight out to the back patio. I wasn’t coming back out for long, just a quick drink cause I definitely needed it after what I’d just done. But the crazy thing is I don’t want these to end. He may have meant just a one time thing, but as I gulped down my drink, I saw him just across the lawn. He licked his lips then smirked, racking his eyes down my body. But this time I wasn’t uncomfortable, I actually liked seeing his eyes roam every inch. Something about this stare told me, this wouldn’t be the end of our little encounters. It’ll be just the beginning.

 

And I’m quite okay with that.


End file.
